


Must have been magic (Mystrade/Hogwarts AU)

by WhoTwo



Series: Sherlock Hogwarts AU [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hogwarts, M/M, Multi, Sherlock AU, mystrade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26646520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoTwo/pseuds/WhoTwo
Summary: Greg and Mycroft are in their final year and their OWLs are fast approaching, will they be able to deal with the pressure of the last year at Hogwarts and with their feelings for each other?SIDE NOTE: I've had to change the age difference between Sherlock and Mycroft but other than that everything is the same.
Relationships: Irene Adler/Sherlock Holmes, Mary Morstan/John Watson, Molly Hooper/Tom, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty
Series: Sherlock Hogwarts AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938706
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	1. A Spector at the feast

“And Hufflepuff is back in the lead!” Dimmock’s voice echoed over the tannoy, the brooms of both teams whooshed quickly past the teacher’s spectator stand; Professor Hudson shivered and pulled her yellow tartan shawl over herself as she clapped. “Woo!” She cried, excitedly as the Hufflepuffs celebrated their latest goal, scored by their captain. The cheers and claps from the crowd always made the game worthwhile for the humble Greg Lestrade, just once he was the most important boy at Hogwarts, the quidditch captain punched his fist in the air before flying back to the middle of the pitch. The Slytherin’s spectator stand erupted in groans, the tall figure of the head boy was leaning over the stand’s bar and hiding his joy about the most recent goal.    
“Oi, Holmes!” An angelic voice caused the figure to turn, Mycroft Holmes, his 7th year, and he still loathed the idea of another student trying to make conversation. “What is it, Adler?”    
In front of Mycroft stood a fair-skinned, raven-haired girl with crimson lips. The student’s eyes slowly studied him, a smirk painted over her face; she loosened her tie and stood closer. “How’s my favorite Holmes boy?”    
“We both know that’s not the case, Adler.”    
A smile broke out on both of their faces, the pair shook hands but Irene pulled it into a hug, Mycroft shuddered. “Oh please… you know I hate these things.” They chuckled in unison.“Outbursts of human affection aren’t my favorite thing.”    
“We both know  _ that’s _ not the case, Mycroft.” Irene looked past him and her eyes fixed on Greg’s broom. The eldest holmes child turned and looked too, not bothered to contain his joy anymore, a proud smile appeared on his face. Irene gazed at his eyes and nudged him gently with her hip, she smiled up at him whilst biting her lip gently. Mycroft looked down at her puzzledly and focused his gaze back on the game, catching the eye of Greg Lestrade; the pair shared a cheeky smile as Greg winked to the Slytherin Head boy. 

“No!” She gasped excitedly as her eyes widened. “Shush!” Mycroft whispered right away. The Slytherin girl laughed in disbelief and leaned over the stand’s bar, not taking her eyes away from Mycroft. “So are you and he…?”    
“Change the subject. Now.” Mycroft sighed, shoving his hands inside his slack pockets and dreaming of the feast that they would be eating that night, his heart was tempting him with the possibility of cake but his mind reminded him of the diet that he was on.   
“And Slytherin’s Moriarty evens out the score!” Dimmock’s voice echoed again. A cheeky, dark-haired boy flew past the chanting Slytherin stand. He closed his eyes and leaned back on his broom, soaking in the admiration of his peers.    
Mycroft and Irene rolled their eyes at the other member of their trio, Jim Moriarty; the cheeky smiled of his turned into a dark laugh. The quidditch beater gripped onto his broom and flew around the pitch in celebration.    
“What a showoff” Irene chuckled, with a slight hint of adoration. Mycroft nodded as he stopped clapping “It’s James, what do you expect?” 

The game ended in a climax but the Hufflepuffs were successful. Greg was tackled off his broom by his teammates, they lifted him up praise and chanted his name over and over.  The chestnut-haired captain grinned widely up at the other spectators and waved both arms in the air, excitedly but his stare was mainly aimed up at Mycroft.    
Mycroft smirked and winked. “Bravo.” He mouthed, causing the young Captain to go slightly red and avert his gaze.    
Greg changed quickly out of his quidditch gear but remembered to tidy away his stuff neatly, setting an example for the other people on his team. He met outside the main hall with his friends John Watson, a 5th year Gryffindor, and Sherlock Holmes, a 6th year Ravenclaw. The pair were inseparable since John’s first day, they welcomed Greg into their friend group after he stood up to some bullies for them.   
  
“Hello, boys.” Greg smiled, biting his tongue. “Ready for this feast?” The pair turned to face Greg, the sharpwitted Ravenclaw’s expression didn’t change. “Well done today, Gavin.”    
“Greg.” John corrected him.  
"Sorry, Greg." Sherlock managed a small smile and patted Greg's back awkwardly, causing the Hufflepuff to chuckle slightly. "Um... cheers you two." Lestrade made his way into the dining hall, the others followed on behind and smiled at each other as they parted ways to their house tables. Greg took a seat next to a fourth year, Molly Hooper, she was a short, brunette, and very bright girl for her age. Greg took a shine to her as soon as she was sorted. When the rest of the students saw Greg sit down, the table all clapped at once, some students chanted his name and others whooped in adoration.  
"Our champion." Molly grinned, taking a bite of her meal.  
  
Meanwhile, at the Slytherin table, Mycroft and the others were all chuckling amongst themselves. "So Holmes-y... who are you taking to the yule ball?" Jim taunted, rather interested in how red Mycroft went when he asked him. "Someone." the head boy replied with a stone-faced expression and looked past Mycroft to try and spot Greg in the sea of excited students.   
"Quiet down please!" A clear voice called out from the head table. Professor Smallwood, the headmistress, was dressed in long navy robes and small circular glasses. "As you are all aware, the Yule Ball is tomorrow for the fourth years and above. If you wish to attend, make your way down to the ballroom at six o'clock sharp."  
Girls from different houses were turning to Greg, fluttering their eyelashes but the quidditch captain had someone else in mind, and he could feel that someone's eyes on him at that very moment  
"Who are you taking, Molly?" Lestrade asked, avoiding the gazes of the other students. "Tom. He's a 4th year Gryffindor." She smiled and started to daydream, leaving Greg with no escape from the lovesick students; the quidditch captain smiled awkwardly and carried on with his food.   


Other girls were fawning over the younger Holmes brother, Sherlock's mind and illustrious curls intrigued many students at Hogwarts; the bright Ravenclaw never cared or even noticed that these girls (and some boys) were rather infatuated with him. A fellow Ravenclaw, Janine, had asked him to the ball the night before but so had Miss Adler, who was staring at Sherlock lovingly from the other side of the dining hall.   
  



	2. You're Brilliant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> with the Yule ball just a day away, who is everyone taking? Can a few students conceal their feelings and will some people's true natures be uncovered?

As the Gryffindor table was dismissed, Greg and John both gave a small wave to Sherlock, who was now redder than Anderson’s remembrall as Janine was practically sitting in his lap. “Lucky sod.” John nudged Greg as they left the hall and hung around the door to wait for Sherlock… and maybe another Holmes sibling? Sherlock met with them a few minutes after, he left the hall fixing his tie, and his cheeks were still an alarming shade of red. John couldn’t contain his laughter when he saw the embarrassment plastered on his friend’s face. “Shut up, Watson.” Sherlock rolled his eyes and started to walk down the halls with them. “So, you’re taking Janine to the ball then, eh?” Lestrade chimed in, smirking uncontrollably.    
“I’m not going to that ‘ball’.” Sherlock visibly cringed at the idea.   
“Oh come on Sherl, everyone else is going.” John tried his best to persuade him as they walked on ahead of Greg, the brown-haired captain hung back at the hall’s second entrance, where Mycroft strolled out a few moments later.   
  
Mycroft saw Lestrade’s shadow lurking out of the corner of his eye, he slowly edged away from Irene and Jim and grabbed Greg’s arm, pulling him into a nearby broom closet and pressing him up against the wall. “Good Evening,” Mycroft smirked, drawing Lestrade’s attention to the Slytherin’s lips. The eldest Holmes leaned closer, taking in the musky scent of his Hufflepuff friend, Lestrade sighed and involuntarily let out a small moan. “I missed you,” Mycroft whispered over his lips. 

“Oh shut up you idiot, just kiss me already.” Greg smiled as Mycroft pulled him into a soft kiss but the bustling noises of the students outside made them both pull away. Greg cleared his throat “Will I see you at the ball tomorrow?”    
Mycroft nodded reluctantly “And you?”    
“Only if I’m asked properly,” Greg smirked.   
  
Mycroft fixed Lestrade’s tie and robes and cleared his throat as he took a step back, fixing his own robes he stood up properly and smiled. “Gregory, would you like to come to the Yule Ball with me?” Mycroft looked up, an innocence filled his eyes. Those eyes then sparkled when he saw Greg’s smile. “Of course I will.”   


Mycroft kissed Lestrade’s cheek excitedly and opened the cupboard door slightly. “See you tomorrow night.” He smiled and left quickly. Greg’s heart stopped racing, this was one of the best days he had had in a while, he left the broom cupboard a few minutes later. As he closed the door, he felt a soft punch on his shoulder.    
“Alright, Greg?” It was Mary Morstan, a Gryffindor in the same year as John. They had been getting close so Mary was considered part of the friend group, Greg was slightly relieved it was her… she was the only one who knew. “Hiya Mary.” He smirked, still playing the last scene out in his head.   
“I know that look… what did he say?” She asked eagerly, linking Greg’s arm as they walked toward the courtyard. Lestrade shrugged and smiled widely “Looks like we’re going to the ball together.” Both of them squealed excitedly as Mary hugged him close, she was clearly delighted for him. “That’s brilliant!” She sighed happily, sitting on a bench in the courtyard, placing her books on her lap, and pulling Lestrade down to sit next to her. They gossiped and laughed for so long that they didn’t notice the Donovan and Anderson duo staring them down from the other end of the courtyard, and they were now making their way over. “Greg!” Sally cried out with a fake joyousness in her voice but Greg didn’t look away from Mary, Phillip then tapped his arm. “Hiya mate.”    
“We’re not mates,” Lestrade said sternly “Not after what you said.”    
“He’s a freak, Greg. And anyway, it’s just a bit of fun.” Sally crossed her arms, still staring the pair down. Greg stood up, despite Mary’s efforts to keep him calm. He stood inches away from Donovan, disgust in his eyes.   
“He is one of the most brilliant and talented wizards I have ever had the pleasure of knowing!” Phillip and Sally laughed briefly. “And underneath it all, he is a very good friend, the same can’t be said for you two bastards!” Greg took Mary’s hand and walked off in the opposite direction, she smiled and hugged his arm close. “You’re brilliant.” She said, Greg smiled back at her. “Thank you.” He walked Mary back to the Gryffindor common room and strolled the long way back to his own common room, hands in his pockets.


	3. The morning of Yule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning of the Yule Ball has caused a joyous atmosphere in the Hogwarts Castle all except for a select few of students

“Bloody bow-ties.” Greg groaned, untying it again; he was standing facing the common room fireplace, practicing for tomorrow night. That’s when he heard a faint chuckle in the shadows of the room, Greg drew his wand and turned sharply. Out from the shadows, Mycroft appeared with his hands in surrender, smirking like an idiot. Greg rolled his eyes and put his wand in his back pocket. “You’re not allowed in here after hours.” Lestrade raised an eyebrow as he clasped his hands behind his back. “And you shouldn’t be up this late.” Mycroft walked closer to the Hufflepuff captain, so close that he was now playing with Greg’s undone bowtie, he started to help him tie it.   
“You’re going to look so handsome.”    
“What time are you picking me up, Sir Holmes?” Greg said, charmingly as ever but as he looked up, Mycroft’s face had turned into a disappointed frown and Greg knew that frown well, it never meant good news. “I-I’m sorry Gregory… I can’t be seen at the Ball-”   
  
Lestrade pushed him away lightly, cutting him off. “You can’t be seen… with me, you mean?!” His voice raised higher, as Mycroft tried to shush him. “Don’t shush me.” He sneered, clearly furious and deeply hurt. “I want to go with you.” Mycroft tried to reassure him, he also tried holding his hands but Greg swatted them away.   
“But I’d embarrass you, is that it?” He interrogated again, the Slytherin head boy seemed to stutter, trying to find the right words. “Don’t bother.” Lestrade opened the common room door. “Evening.” 

Mycroft hung his head to the floor and started to walk out, as he did, he grabbed Greg’s hands tightly and looked into his eyes. “I’m truly so-”  
Greg’s fist was already in his face, the eldest Holmes stumbled backward, out of the common room, at the impact as tears started to stream down Greg’s face. “D-don’t… you never mean it!” he whimpered, wiping his face with the sleeve of his shirt.  
Mycroft looked up at Lestrade one last time before the door of the Hufflepuff common room got slammed in his face, the last thing he heard was Greg mumbling through his tears as he made his way up to the boy's dormitories. As he walked back to his own dorm, a tear rolled down his cheek, something that hadn’t happened to him in a very long time.  
  
Jim was sitting cross-legged on Mycroft’s bed, reading through his potions book, vaguely interested but his eyes widened as he saw Mycroft returning, after hours and with a bruised jaw. “Jesus Christ, get a load of bad boy Holmes.” he half-joked but his giggling stopped when he saw the tears flooding in Mycroft’s eyes. “Woah… what happened?” Moriarty stood closer to him. “Sherlock call you ‘fatty’ again?” 

Mycroft scoffed and flunked himself onto his bed, burying his face into the pillow. Jim pulled a face and started to change into his pajamas, making sure the curtain divider was closed. “What’s going on Holmes-y?” He questioned as he changed.   
The eldest Holmes decided to change too. “Lestrade punched me.”    
  
“Need me to work on my sectumsempra?” Jim replied quicker than usual, shuffling into his pajama bottoms. “I wanted to take him to the ball but… people would talk and…”   
“Wait.” Jim cut him off. “You and Lestrade have been going out… WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME?!” his voice raised, slightly offended. “No offense Jim but… you are a sort of blabbermouth.” Mycroft was certain that those words would come back to haunt him. Moriarty pulled the curtain divider back and sat back at the end of Mycroft’s bed, his legs crossed and his hands resting under his chin. “Did Irene know?”    
Mycroft cautiously responded with a slow nod, making Jim almost jump from the bed… but he managed to compose himself and lay his head back at the foot of Holmes’ bed.    
  
“So why aren’t you going with him? I’m going with Moran from the school band.”   
“The 7th year Ravenclaw?” Mycroft sat up, crossing his legs too.

“Yeah. Fuck what other people think, life’s short and he’s hot.” Jim chuckled.  Mycroft rolled his eyes and lightly kicked him off the bed, Jim was still chuckling to himself as he got under his own duvet and rolled over to sleep but Mycroft stayed staring up at the ceiling for a while, his jaw still aching and his heart still breaking.   
  
As the morning rolled around, everyone went about their business as usual. Most were buzzing and were frantic with excitement about the ball but one student was only just surviving the day.  Greg’s chocolate brown hair flew into his face, the east halls at Hogwarts were always particularly windy in the late autumn, he wiped the hair from his eyes to only be greeted by Mycroft, with his arms folded. Greg tried to walk around him but was blocked by Jim and Irene, the Hufflepuff rolled his eyes and fixed his robe whilst looking all three of them up and down. “If you wouldn’t be so kind as to move outta my way before I beat you with my scrolls.”    
Jim breathed a small chuckle. “Bollocks, you wouldn’t dare.”   
“Try me.” Lestrade looked at him dead in the eyes, Mycroft cleared his throat and stepped forward, away from the other two, and put his hands on Lestrade’s arms. “Gregory, please…” But Greg pulled his arms away and lightly hit Mycroft’s with his potions book. “You don’t get to treat me like shit and then just expect me to be okay.”    
  
Greg gave the Holmes sibling a disconcerting look and pushed past all of them, he clutched onto his books in distress and anger. Irene gave Mycroft a pointed look and crossed her arms, alerting him to go after him. Jim had been stood there, the same smug look on his face. “Lovebirds, it’s never easy.”   
“Oh, and what the hell would you know?” Irene rolled her eyes at him, he still just smirked. “More than you, Adler. More than you.” He said in his sing-song voice, they giggled in sync and walked together to the great hall, where breakfast was waiting.   
  
“You bastard!” an angelic, Irish voice called out and Janine stormed away from the hall entrance, Sherlock followed her out but didn’t make an effort to chase her very far. He just fixed his tie and waltzed back to his seat, Irene smiled when she saw this… could her offer still be withstanding? Her mind went fuzzy just thinking about the ball, she and Jim started to gossip as they took their seats, whilst they both took turns to stare at the red-faced Sherlock Holmes, who was sorting through his mail.   


Greg had managed to get away from Mycroft and sat down next to Molly at the Hufflepuff table, Molly was slouched over the table and was playing with a strand of loose hair from her ponytail, which was being tied up by her wand. The young Hufflepuff's eyes darted around the great hall, studying every student and teacher carefully, just as Sherlock had taught her, it wasn’t long before she noticed Greg sit down. “Greg! Hi!” She beamed brightly, he tried his best to be joyful and flash her a small smile but Molly knew instantly that something was wrong. “So… Yule Ball tonight!” she beamed again. “Tom and I can’t wait!”    
Greg hummed along, agreeing with anything she was saying, his mind was more focused on the Slytherin head boy, whose eyes were staring at the back of Lestrade’s head. Irene and Jim tried to cheer him up with the temptation of a pancake stack but Mycroft wasn’t bothered, all he wanted was to tell Greg those three little words… ‘You’re being ridiculous.’ Mycroft snapped from his daydreams when his post was dropped in front of him by his Owl, Gatsby, who glided out just as majestically as he glided in. He smiled up as a ‘thank you’ and sorted through the letters carefully, it was correspondence from his sister, who was transferring to Hogwarts shortly. Sherlock had managed to convince their parents to stop homeschooling her and give her the opportunity to make friends, Mycroft was dreading it but he was almost certain she’d be in Slytherin, that way he’d be able to keep a watchful eye on her. Irene and Jim were still chatting away about Sebastian, who was exchanging puppy-eyed glances with them both as he ate his breakfast, Mycroft almost choked on his jealousy. 

Meanwhile, Lestrade had vanished from his table and was now slumped against the corridor wall outside of the great hall, staring out to the courtyard as various professors walked by chattering. It was much more amusing than all the girls squabbling over him and pulling his robes, he fixed his tie as his mind drifted to last night; all he wanted was to dance but knew he wouldn’t be in the right mood or with the right person. As he turned to enter the hall again, he bumped into another student and their papers went flying onto the floor, Greg instantly crouched down and helped pick them up. 

“Oh god, sorry… I'm so sorry!”    
“No, no it was completely my fault!” An angelic, familiar voice said. It was Irene, both students rolled their eyes at the sight of the other. “Oh, you.” Greg sighed, handing her books over. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and smirked, unamused. “Thank you.” Lestrade shrugged and went back to leaning on the wall, Irene chuckled slightly and stood next to him. “Don’t you have somewhere to be?” He asked, shoving his hands in his pockets, desperately wanting to be alone. “No, not really… excited for tonight?”   
  
“What do you think?”    
“Listen, I know you think Mycroft is a selfish p-”   
“Prick.” He cut in sharply.   
“-Pig…” Irene gave him a pointed look, they shared a small giggle.    
  
“I have an idea that could give us what we both want.” She raised an eyebrow, revealing her scheming face to the Hufflepuff captain. “And what would that be?” He raised an eyebrow back, crossing his arms.   
“The Holmes boys.” She replied, flirtatiously as ever.


	4. The evening of Yule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the Yule Ball. Irene and Greg's plan is thrown into action as the night unfolds of feelings and truths.

The Yule Ball, finally the evening had arrived, and what a tremendous evening it was going to be. The Hall was lined with gigantic Christmas trees, all lit up and decorated neatly, by a wand, from the ceiling were candles floating, their flames danced and soon… the students would be too. From every dormitory there aroused a joyous atmosphere, every other girl was complimenting another, even if it wasn’t entirely truthful, and every other boy was either combing his hair or messing up another student's. For today was a time of glee and goodwill and, for many, it seemed that way but for a certain Slytherin Head boy… tonight could be the worst night of his life. Within the Slytherin dormitories, the boys told around their own mirrors. Jim sported a dark green suit with a white, ruffle cuffed shirt underneath; his raven black hair was combed backward and slicked down. He wore the same cheeky grin as he always did and patted Mycroft’s shoulder as he went to leave.

“Where are you going?” Mycroft asked, dusting his shoulder where Moriarty had just tapped. “Picking up my date,” Jim said in a sing-song voice, Mycroft’s smile dropped slightly but this went unnoticed by the Irishman as he had already darted from the dormitory. Mycroft’s suit was a traditional tux, he wore his ‘Head Boy’ badge proudly on his left side of the jacket and his hair was combed to the front, forming a sort of small quiff. 

Meanwhile, all the quidditch captains had formed a small group outside the great hall, for they were the main attraction of the night, the captains and their dates would highlight the prosperity of the school. These students included; Greg Lestrade for Hufflepuff, Jim Moriarty for Slytherin, Anthea for Ravenclaw, and Mary Morstan for Gryffindor. They were all waiting for their dates, making idle chit-chat as best they could and, as always, Moriarty couldn’t keep his nose out of it. “So Gregory… who did you end up asking?” Greg tried to block him out and keep focused on talking to Mary but Jim kept stirring his emotions. “Oh, I get it, independent man… I know someone else like that.” Jim smirked as Mary held Greg back.    
“No, not worth it.” She murmured to him, straightening his bowtie. “But seriously, who are you taking?” Mary asked under her breath just as their dates arrived.  John and Dimmock came from the Gryffindor stairs, chuckling to each other as they fiddled with their cufflinks. Dimmock joined Anthea, they paired well together, just as John and Mary did. Then Sebastian waltzed behind Jim and put his hands around his waist, making Jim jump slightly; Moran laughed as Jim hit him playfully.    
  
“So where’s this mystery girl of yours, Greg?” John asked, turning his head in search of her. “I- er- Oh wow…” Lestrade trailed off as he spotted her coming down the stairs. Irene was dressed in a splendid, grey, strapless gown; it complimented her figure tremendously and the color shone around the room, alerting everyone that she had arrived. Everyone, even Jim, was gobsmacked and their faces dropped, Mary caught onto what was going on but didn’t make it obvious as she giggled quietly. 

“Miss Adler.” Greg held out his right arm.    
“Captain Lestrade.” She returned with a devious smile, linking his arm, and turned her head to Jim, who was still blown away. “Something the matter, dear?”    
  
“What on god’s green earth are you doing?” He managed to find the words and thought it best to exclaim them. “I’m attending the ball with a dear, close friend,” Irene replied, still smirking. “Hopefully, we get what we want by the end of the night.” 

“You look beautiful, Irene,” Dimmock said, wide-eyed. Anthea hit him on the forearm, jealously, and linked him closer, a sour look on her face. The pairs all stood in line, with Mary and John at the front and Greg and Irene at the back, the great doors of the great hall opened slowly and they all walked in slowly, as classical music poured out of the opening, as did applause from their fellow peers. All four pairs entered, soaking in the applause and cheers coming from around them, amongst the cheers were murmurs such as;  
“Is that Irene… with Lestrade!?”   
“Jim looks fabulous!” 

And my favorite amongst them all…   
“What spell did Dimmock cast on Andrea?” 

As the couples reached the end of the line, that’s where the head of year’s stood, Mycroft instantly stopped his clapping as his face dropped, Jim flashed him an apologetic look as he and Seb broke off from the line and headed to the dancefloor. Adler and Lestrade held their head up as they strutted to the dancefloor together, both smirking at the faces that Sherlock and Mycroft were pulling. They waited for a second before swaying close to each other, both of them hating every second but knew that the two Holmes were hating it even more. As the music speeded up, so did the dancing, almost every student was on the floor with someone and at the other side of the hall, the Hufflepuff captain lifted the Slytherin into the air; making sure everyone in the room could see them. Irene giggled quietly as Greg put her down and the pair shared a cheeky grin but both of their eyes seemed to be on the isolated Holmes boys, who were both sulking at their table. Mycroft’s eyes darted to the floor as soon as he met Lestrade’s gaze, his eyes focused firmly on the ground; so focused that he didn’t realize that Greg was walking over. He only realized when a pair of scruffy dress shoes appeared in front of his eyes, the eldest Holmes looked from the floor and his heart skipped slightly and without saying a word, Greg pulled him up by his jacket sleeve and pulled him into the middle of the dancefloor, much to the surprise of every student and chaperone in the hall.

A slower song started playing as the two swayed slowly and happily, blocking out the extra noise coming from their surroundings and just enjoying this moment. Irene wasn’t in the mood for dancing anymore, Greg had somehow managed to stand on all of her toes. She sat in the empty seat next to the younger Holmes brother and straight away he deduced that she was the sort who talked for hours… and she did but Sherlock enjoyed her company, they shared a sort of wit and Irene fascinated him greatly.   
  
The rumors that spread around that night were funny to Mycroft and Lestrade, some were true (but they’d never admit it) They both just sat at the furthest table from the dancefloor, drinking butterbeer after butterbeer and laughing as they’d never laughed before. “So… did I make you jealous?” Greg teased, leaning forward and resting his palm on the Slytherin’s knee, Mycroft flushed but cleared his throat; he wanted to maintain a little dignity. “Well… I...er…” He couldn’t have given a less dignified response, and it made Greg giggle uncontrollably. “I’ll take that as a yes then.” the Hufflepuff smirked, taking one last sip of his butterbeer and sitting back in his chair, watching as each student left the hall, one after the other. The pair gave a small wave to Mary, John, Sherlock, and Irene as they all left, as a group, through the large doors. 

The head Slytherin noticed how exhausted his date looked, he stood up and grabbed their suit jackets from the back of their chairs and helped Greg up, supporting his waist with his arm. “Careful, I’m fragile.” The quidditch captain smirked, teasingly.    
“Truly one of a kind.” Mycroft bantered back, helping Greg up the stairwell to the Hufflepuff dormitories, taking each step more painfully slowly than the rest. As soon as the two reached the dormitory, Greg kissed Mycroft’s cheek as softly as he could in his state, making the eldest Holmes chuckled slightly. “Goodnight Gregory.”    
“Sweet dreams, Mycroft.” He replied, opening the dorm door slowly and sluggishly walking in to be greeted by a crowd of gossiping students, most were his teammates, they all quietened down once they saw Lestrade walk in, each and every once of their gazes was focused on him, making Greg feel uneasy.    
“A-alright lads?” He cleared his throat, trying to sound like himself. “Shouldn’t you be in bed? Smallwood will have your heads if she catches you.”    
  
“We missed you at the party,” Stamford said, tapping Anderson’s crossed arms, Phillip had an eyebrow raised at Greg. “So you and Holmes… is th- are you really…”    
Lestrade chuckled, cutting Phillip off. “Yes, yes we are.” The quidditch captain looked around the dorm at his classmates' open mouths and gaping faces, they really didn’t believe him. Lestrade chuckled, placing his hands on his hips “Oh, do close your mouths, you’ll let flies in.” But they couldn’t, all of them were shocked and wanted to know more but before anyone could say another word, Greg had already waltzed happily up the stairs to his bed and called out to them all. “Goodnight lads!” He fell back happily onto his mattress, hugging his own chest, trying to make the scent of Mycroft linger on his shirt for a little bit longer.   



	5. Meeting the Holmes' - Part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part one of Gregory Lestrade meeting Mycroft's parents after the Yule Ball

Breakfast was unbearable for every student in the fourth year and above, their migraines from the night before made it painful to even think about eating, although it didn’t stop many of them, everything was the same apart from the new arrival at the Slytherin table, where the youngest Holmes sibling was now sat, next to her older brother. Mycroft had introduced her to Irene and Jim, who liked her straight away, and at that moment the owls came swooping in. Gatsby dropped post off for the eldest Holmes only, a newspaper with a red, carefully wrapped envelope inside…  
“Is that a-” Irene almost choked on her bacon  
“It’s a howler! Jim exclaimed in shock. “Holy shit, Mycroft’s got a howler!” the entire Slytherin table turned in shock and interest. “Go on then, open it!” Jim hurried him, making Eurus giggle. 

Mycroft opened the envelope slowly but the howler managed to fight its way out, that’s when the entire hall turned their attention to the Slytherin table.   
“ALEXANDER MYCROFT CHAD HOLMES!-” The voice of Holmes' mother echoed around the dining hall; Jim and Irene sat giggling at the revelation of his full name. “Your father and I are utterly… delighted to hear about you and that Hufflepuff lad.” Her voice softened, yet didn’t soften the blow of embarrassment that her eldest son was feeling, he hid his face within cupped hands. “He must come over the Christmas break!”   
  
Lestrade had heard all of this and was smiling into his oatmeal, his cheeks were glowing red with joy. Molly hit him playfully to catch his attention “Greg?” He looked up at her with his natural puppy eyes. “Sorry- what is it?”    
“You’ve got a bit of oatmeal… on your tie” She wiped it with her napkin, making sure to fix his collar at the same time. “I’m guessing your mind was somewhere else?” 

“Miles away” He smiled, lovesick, finding the whole show at the Slytherin table hilarious; Lestrade liked the sound of visiting Holmes' cottage for Christmas as he knew Christmas at his house would be the same as it always was, the judgemental relatives and a cold turkey dinner. Plus, he’d have Sherlock to keep him company at the same time, although that could be insufferable.    
“So what are you doing over the holidays, Mol?” Greg crossed his arms on the table, ready to listen. “I crocheted my cats some holiday jumpers, so I just need to wrap them up before I go home. What about you, you going back home?”

“Not sure, all my family will be there, and… we don’t get along really.” He cleared his throat and finished his orange juice. “Oh, I’m sorry.” Molly let the subject drop and started to eat the crusts she left, she still noticed that Greg was glancing over to the Slytherin table, this made her smile.    
  
Later in the day, most of the students had already taken the morning train home, apart from the very few who waited for the night train. This included the Holmes siblings, Greg, and a couple of the other 7th years. They were crowding around Greg, laughing and messing up his hair. “Oi lads, cut it out.” He chuckled back, drawing his wand as a joke.    
“What are you going to do? Dance with me?” A sly voice said from behind, it was Anderson, he had a smug smile and his sleeves rolled up. “There’s no need for that Phil-” A few of the other boys said.    
  
“Oh give over, Greg knows I’m only joking.” He chuckled but Lestrade didn’t chuckle back, he just ignored Phillip and stepped off the platform and onto the carriage, he searched for a good seat before he heard a chipper voice shout at him, it was the infamous Eurus Holmes, ushering him toward their cart. “Hiya Eurus, Sherlock… Mycroft.” He smiled before sitting down next to the eldest sibling and putting a hand on his knee, making Mycroft smile slightly.    
“Are you going home?” Eurus asked, sitting back in her sear   
“No, he’s going to the North Pole,” Sherlock muttered, earning him eye rolls from everyone else around him. “Actually… I might take your mum up on that offer.”    
  
Sherlock looked up from his herbology book and Eurus gasped excitedly, clapping her hands together. “I-if that's okay?” Greg turned to Mycroft, who was smiling like an idiot. “Y-yes of course!” They were both stutterings like a pair of lovesick puppies, this made Sherlock sick to his stomach. “Get your own booth if you’re going to be like… that.” He said, even with a disgusted tone.    
Later into the journey, Eurus and Sherlock had fallen asleep on each other, his book spread out over his lap and Mycroft was reading his Quibbler quietly to Greg, who was practicing small charms out of the window, as they came to their stop, the eldest Holmes heard the charming voice of their father, David Holmes. He was standing in a long coat and scarf, blowing on his hands to keep them warm, when he saw Mycroft he waved slightly. Mycroft smiled and woke up his younger siblings, they all grabbed their cases and hurried their way to the platform to meet their father; Greg hung back awkwardly. “Hey, Dad!” They all chirped as their father pulled them into a group hug “There’s my tribe!” He cheered happily, kissing all over their faces, he let them all go and held his hand out at Greg. “Nice to meet you, my boy.” He gleamed.   
Greg shook his hand awkwardly and smiled “Nice to meet you, Mr. Holmes” David pulled him into a loose hug. “Oh, he’s a keeper son!” He said, turning to a red-faced Mycroft. “Dad!” His eldest son murmured through gritted teeth, grabbing Lestrade’s hand, and stormed off to the car. Once they arrived back at their cottage, Sherlock and Eurus went straight to their shared room to practice their violin for the morning, and Mycroft, after they had changed, showed Lestrade to where he’d be staying… the sofa in his bedroom.    
  
“I would offer you the bed but it’s been a hellish journey” Mycroft exaggerated    
“Oh right of course” Lestrade smirked back, knowing full well how the train ride had been, he put his bag by the door and got comfy on the sofa, glancing at the clock slightly, he noticed it was midnight. “Hey-” catching Mycroft’s attention “Merry Christmas” the Slytherin smiled at him. “And to you, Gregory.”    
They both shared a smile before Mycroft blew out the bedside candle and started to get comfy in his bed, the Hufflepuff tried his best to get comfortable but his endless shuffling started to piss Mycroft off. “Greg!” He whispered sharply “Come here” He opened the duvet of his bed, Lestrade ran over happily and cuddled into him before Mycroft put the duvet down, Greg fell asleep instantly in Mycroft’s arms.


	6. Meeting the Holmes' - Part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of Greg's Christmas at the Holmes' cottage.

Christmas morning was different in the Holmes’ cottage, the fire was burning and the tree was a magnificent sight. Mrs. Holmes was making breakfast whilst Mr Holmes sat all the kids down in the living room, Eurus pleaded to open her presents first and everyone had to agree, knowing a tantrum would tear down the house if they didn’t. She was happy with her new violin from her parents and the mischief potions from her brothers. Sherlock had only asked for one thing, a new Owl and, like always, he got what he asked for. A snow-white owl with a dark beak, Sherlock named him ‘Toby’ and took him straight up to his bedroom, his mother tutted. “Just as I brought out the pancakes, eh?” She smiled down at Lestrade and handed him a plate “Thank you, Mrs. Holmes.”    
  
“Oh please Gregory, call me Cathrine.” She smiled again and he nodded. “Now come along Mikey, open yours!” his mother handed him his neatly wrapped gifts. Mycroft rolled his eyes at the nickname but Greg was holding in his laughter, the eldest Holmes raised an eyebrow at his gift. “Mum, sheet music… you didn’t…?” 

Catherine stood to one side, revealing Mr. Holmes, who was bringing a piano into the living room. “Surprise Mikey!” He said in a sing-song to his red-faced son, whose head was hidden in his hands. 

“W-why the piano.” He looked up.   
“Well you’ve left that school now so we couldn’t get you potion equipment.” His mother replied.    
“So you opted for a piano?!” He was clearly embarrassed, knowing he would be forced to play alongside his sibling’s violin performance. “I’m not playing it!” This sparked his entire family to protest, insisting that he did.    
  
“Oh go on.” Lestrade looked at him with puppy eyes. “For me?” Mycroft couldn’t decline to that face, he tutted and sat down at the piano, Eurus and Sherlock grabbed their violins and gave Mycroft a nod when to begin. Mr. and Mrs. Holmes sat next to Lestrade on the family sofa, all of them watching with large smiles. The three Holmes children started to play ‘We wish you a Merry Christmas.” and they all did it quite well, Mycroft’s passionate playing earned him a lovesick smirk from Greg, who was mesmerized by the entire thing, especially when Eurus started to unintentionally sing along. As soon as the piece finished, the Holmes children bowed their heads and the other three clapped in sync.   
“Marvellous my lovelies!” Catherine stood and hugged them all individually. “Wonderful!” David did the same as his wife but Greg stayed on the couch, waiting for Mycroft to sit back down before he delivered his review. “That was beautiful.” He smiled and the eldest Holmes sibling smiled back. “Thank you.”    
  
“Oh my goodness! I almost forgot-” Mrs. Holmes fled from the room quickly, everyone looked around intrigued, she came back with a red parcel that was tied with a gold bow and she handed it to Greg. “From all of us, Gregory.”   
He looked up happily “Oh w- Thank you!” He tore it open, no one had ever seen a boy so giddy in their entire lives. Inside the box was a dark maroon jumper, obviously hand-knitted, and had a “G” on the front in yellow wool. He put it on over his shirt and hugged it close, all of his other gifts didn’t compare, Lestrade stood up and hugged Cathrine “Thank you, I love it!” All of the Holmes children didn’t believe him but their parents did, it’s obvious this boy had never been gifted a thoughtful present. 

“You’re part of the family now my dear, you deserve a Holmes Christmas jumper.” Mrs. Holmes smiled at him and then looked down at Mycroft, who was stealing mince pies.    
“Oi!” Her voice went from soothing to threatening in less than a second, making Mycroft jump out of his skin. The rest of the room laughed, including Greg, he had never felt more at home in his life.


	7. The Lestrade Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg must return home at his family's request, they know all about Mycroft and have even invited him to stay for the weekend. Hopefully, it will all go to plam

Lestrade’s break at the Holmes cottage had finally come to an end, he was about to step off the train and arrive home at his family manor. As he arrived at his front door, his parent’s staff had already taken his bags up to his room. Greg escorted himself into the living area to wait for his parents, who oddly enough were already in there waiting for him. “Gregory, hello my love.” His mother stood up and embraced him, but Greg didn’t hug her back, he just gave an awkward smile. His father stayed silent and seated, drinking from a small whiskey glass. His mother let him go and motioned to the couch across from the “Look at my little man, about to take his NEWTs!” She beamed, trying to cut the tension between her son and her husband.

Isobel Lestrade, Greg’s mother, was a woman with curves. She was radiant and elegant, and not just in her clothing but with her smile, she was almost the exact opposite of her husband. “Eddie, isn’t it wonderful?” She gave him a pointed look, almost forcing him into showing affection. “Marvelous.” Greg’s father, Edmund Lestrade, had a gruff voice, it matched his appearance. Stoic and unapproachable. His stubbled, square jawline and the resting look of disapproval on his face, made him a very intimidating man... even to his own son. Greg sat awkwardly, he felt like a guest in his own home (which wasn’t unusual) His mother broke the silence a few seconds later when she took a present out from underneath the seat and handed it to him. “You didn’t tell us the address you were staying so I kept it here for when you came home.” Greg raised an eyebrow, his mother seemed... happy to have him home.  
  
“Go on my love, open it!”

“Blimey Isobel, give the lad a chance.” His father tutted, earning him an impatient look from his wife. Greg opened the box carefully, he felt a bit uneasy with his parents’ eyes on him but got on with it. From the box, he took out an old-fashioned suit jacket, it was a little worn but had been patched up best it could. “It was mine.” His father spoke up, putting his glass down next to him. “We thought you could wear it when your new... friend comes to meet us.” His mother continued. Greg rolled his eyes “Cheers mum... and you dad.” As he stood up, they noticed the jumper he was wearing. It was the one that Mrs. Holmes had knitted for him, his mother complimented it as best she could by saying it was “rather cute” but his father just chuckled slightly.  
“If we run out of firewood for tonight we can always use that, eh?” Isobel gave him a pointed look and tapped his leg, signaling him to keep quiet. Without saying anything else, Greg stormed upstairs and slammed his bedroom door shut.  
“Good job Eddie!” Isobel sighed and stood up, her husband stayed silent and just raised his hands in surrender... clearly he wasn’t sorry for anything he had said.

To Greg’s surprise, his bedroom hadn’t been tampered with. All of his quidditch posters were still up, his bed was perfectly made... apart from the small feet sticking out from underneath it. He kneeled down and looked under when a small voice in the darkness said “Boo!”   
Greg stood up, a little startled, but laughed it off. “Alright, you got me.”

A honey-blonde girl with freckles and two braids peeped out from underneath the bed, she was a very innocent thing and had a wide smile on her face. She practically jumped into his arms when she saw Greg, and almost squeezed the life out of him.

“I’m glad someone missed me!”  
Maria was 5 years old and already full of life, her smile was brighter than any candle that was burning in the family home. 

“Are you kidding? We all missed you, silly!” Maria smiled and sat on his bed, looking up admiringly at him, as he started to unpack his things.

“Even Gramps missed you-“ That made Greg laugh. “No it’s true’” Maria continued. “He wanted you home more than anyone!”   
Greg shook his head, he couldn’t believe that for a second and just went back to unpacking. Maria quickly changed the subject. “Well, I missed you a lot!” Greg smiled and sat next to her, pulling her into a hug. “I missed you too little one.”

“Don’t I get a hug?” In the doorway of his bedroom stood his older sister, Anya Lestrade, Maria’s mother. She was 25, making her 6 years older, her hair was dark like their father’s and her smirk matched him too but Anya held a certain aura that was different from the rest of the family. “Welcome home, you big prune.”  
“Ah shut up.” Greg chuckled as he walked over and pulled her into a hug, Maria skipped over and joined the hug too. They all laughed softly and closed their eyes, it had been a while since they’d all been together like this but broke away when they all heard the tapping of Isobel’s red heels approaching up the stairs.   
“There you all are.” Isobel smiled softly and stood awkwardly in the doorframe, all three of them looked up nervously as if standing to attention. “Gregory, will your friend arrive in time for supper?” 

All of their eyes fell onto Greg, who crossed his arms and cleared his throat. “Y-yes my _boyfriend_ , Mycroft, will be here on time.”  
All four of them smiled, Isobel clapped her hands together a couple of times and held both of Greg’s hands. “I’m really happy for you my love.” She smiled warmly, all of her children looked at each other in shock, they expected a trail of awkward questions followed by a fake laugh but their mother seemed genuinely happy. “Why don’t you all get ready for our guest?” she suggested, Greg’s sister hugged him one more time and went off with Maria back to her own room. His mother hugged him as they left, he was surprised but hugged her back and let out a small sigh. “I missed you, mum.” She pulled back and looked at him, she fixed his hair and gently smiled. “I missed you too, my love.” 

Pamela looked down at Greg’s jumper and fixed his sleeves for him. “You don’t think his mother could knit me one of these, do you?” He knew she was just saying this to be kind the million questions would come later at dinner.  
That evening the family sat silently in the living room awaiting the arrival of the eldest Holmes, the Lestrade parents were dressed smartly, as usual, Isobel wore a navy housewife dress with sensible heels while her husband wore his usual suit. Maria was dressed in a velvet blue dress with white tights and kept kicking her shoes together to occupy herself. Anya had opted for a long black jumpsuit and had her wand twisted in her hair to keep her bun in place, she had chosen Greg’s outfit too. He wore a brown jumper with a white shirt underneath and black slacks, Anya always knew what looked good on him.

When Anya went to break the silence, the doorbell rang. “Oh thank god.” she let out a small sigh of relief and ran toward the door, as it opened she saw Mycroft standing there with his bag. “Hi, you must be Mycroft. I’m Anya.” she held open the door so he could walk in and then shook his hand, he looked slightly confused.  
  
“Sorry, Greg didn’t tell me he had a sister.”  
“I think he’s embarrassed by me, I’m a better quidditch captain.” She joked so Greg could hear, and he called from the other room “Are not!” this made his boyfriend giggle. Maria popped up beside him with a bright smile and hugged his waist tightly. “I’m Maria!” He patted her shoulder awkwardly. “Nice to meet you” Anya picked Maria up and held her at her waist. “This is my daughter.” Maria waved again, making Mycrfot smile slightly.  
“You can go on through, we’re going to help in the kitchen.” said the eldest sister as she walked away. Mycroft nodded his head slightly and walked slowly into the living room, Greg stood up as soon as he saw him and held out his hand, Mycroft took it as he came closer.

“Mum, Dad… this is Mycroft Holmes.” They both smiled at each other before Mycroft held his hand out to them both. Isobel stood up and shook it gently, Mycroft studied her features, he now saw Greg’s delicate features in her. “I’m Isobel, this is my husband Edmund.” Her husband then stood up and shook his hand firmly, the Holmes child studied him too and saw Greg’s stubbornness straight away. “Great to meet you finally” his voice was low, like Greg’s. 

All four of them sat down on the opposite sofas, looking awkwardly around and silently wishing dinner to be done sooner. Edward sat back staring at his son, taking a sip of his drink every few minutes, making everyone feel uneasy. Luckily the doorbell rang, Greg and Mycroft ran to answer it together, hand in hand. The youngest Lestrade opened the door to see Phillip and a taller gentleman standing beside him, this was his brother Lucas. “Hiya Greg!” Lucas hit his shoulder playfully. “Where’s Anya?”  
  
Lucas and Anya had been together for their entire time at Hogwarts and when they found out they were going to have Maria, it just brought them even closer, much to the dismay of her father. “Kitchen.” Greg politely smiled, it was noticeably fake but only Mycroft noticed, his little chuckle is what drew the brother’s attention to him.  
“Hey, I’m Lucas and you know Phil.”

Phillip smiled smugly at them, Greg was uncertain why he was here but didn’t want to seem rude by asking, he opened the door more to invite them in; Once they were inside, Lucas went straight to the kitchen but Phillip hung back, looking the pair up and down slowly and smirking to himself. “What’s so amusing?” Mycroft said sharply.

Greg put a gentle hand on his back, signaling him to ignore whatever their classmate was trying to do, Phillip shrugged and walked to the kitchen too, Greg made sure he was gone before taking both of his boyfriend’s hands.  
“I-I’m so sorry, I didn’t know he’d bring him.” He let out an annoyed groan  
“You’re related to Anderson?” Mycroft tilted his head.  
“Sort of… it’s not like our siblings are married yet.” Greg replied before being interrupted by a wide-smiled Anya, he dropped Mycroft’s hands and cleared his throat.  
  
“Dinner’s ready!” Anya called out, loud enough so her parents could hear from the other room, the family and guests rushed to their seats; The Lestrade parents were sat at opposite ends of the table, Anya and Greg sat next to their mother with their partners beside them, Maria was sitting on Lucas’ lap and Phillip sat the closest to Edmund, who was still being silent. A few minutes after they started eating is when the questions started. “So Mycroft…” Isobel started, tucking into her steak, “How long have you known Gregory?” 

“Since our second year, mum.” Greg chimed in before Mycroft could even answer.  
  
“Darling, why don’t you let Mycroft tell the story?” His mother smiled, Greg put down his knife and fork before standing up. “Excuse me,” he said with a sigh before walking down the hall to the bathroom. As he went to open the door, Phillip opened it from the other side and stood back a little startled. “Hello, Greg.”

Greg cleared his throat and tried walking around him but Phillip held out his hand and pushed him back, still with a smug look on his face. “Woah… not so fast.”  
The youngest Lestrade sibling groaned and crossed his arms, waiting for Anderson to say something.  
“Listen, you know I’m always up for pranks but leading on a Holmes sibling-”  
“What are you talking about?” Greg interrupted angrily, making Phillip chuckle.  
“Well you’re not actually gay are you?”  
  
Their exchange had caught the attention of Greg’s father, who was listening in from the entrance of the hall so neither of them could see him. “Go on tell me, have you snogged him?” Anderson stood up from against the wall.“That’s none of your business!” Lestrade exclaimed, almost calling out for help from someone.  
“Oh my god! You have!” Phillip laughed teasingly, making Greg look down at his feet embarrassed, he wanted nothing more than to stand up for himself but he hadn’t had to deal with this before. Just before he could walk off, a booming voice came from behind him.  
  
“How dare you!” Edmund interrupted, he had his eyes focused on Phillip as he walked closer to them both, Phillip went quiet immediately and backed away slightly whilst Greg tried to pull his father away “Dad please leave it.” 

“No, you are my son. He has no right to talk to you like that!” His eyes were focused on Anderson, Greg had never seen his father like this before; His son took his arm away and just watched on as his father stand up for him. “I think you should leave Phillip.” Edmund sighed, trying to remain calm. “Y-yes Sir.” Phillip exhaled and left the hall, he didn’t say another word to anyone.

Edmund turned to his son once Anderson had left and put a hand on his shoulder, Greg looked up at him with sad eyes and, without thinking, hugged him tightly. Edmund stumbled slightly as he didn’t expect it but put his arm hesitantly around Greg. Although his words were muffled, Edmund could make out his son was saying “Thank you” or something along those lines. The two broke away and rejoined the family at the table, who were now all sitting up in their seats, wondering what had just happened.  
“Everything alright dad?” Anya turned to him as he sat back down.  
“Where’s Phil?” Lucas asked at the same time.

“He went home.” Edmund offered no other explanation and started to tuck back into his meal, the rest of the table looked around confused and just started to eat again too. Isobel took a gulp of her wine and awkwardly started up the conversation again “So…are you excited for your final year?” She looked between her son and his Slytherin companion, whilst picking up a piece of steak delicately with her fork. “I just hope I can pass my N.E.W.T.S.” Greg chuckled nervously, Mycroft put a hand on his reassuringly. “You’ll do great.” The pair shared a content smile, neither of them minded that everyone’s eyes were on them.


	8. Midnight talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft and Edmund have a heart to heart.  
> (sorry this chapter is only short)

“Goodnight boys.” Anya put out the final candle on Greg’s bedside table and shut his door gently. Greg turned to Mycroft as soon as the door closed and kissed his nose gently, the eldest Holmes scrunched up his nose and smiled up at him. “Goodnight Gregory.” He smiled warmly and got comfortable in the duvet, Greg sat up and sighed dramatically, clearly to get Mycroft’s attention.   
The eldest Holmes groaned and opened one eye “What’s wrong?”   
“Bored.” Lestrade groaned slightly.

“Then go to sleep” Mycroft replied, a little fed up. Greg sighed dramatically again and tried to settle into the duvet but he just couldn’t think straight, he smiled at his, now sleeping, boyfriend and burrowed himself under the covers and into Mycroft’s arms; This obviously woke him up. 

He chuckled quietly and pressed a soft kiss onto Greg’s forehead before laying his head back onto his pillow. “Goodnight Gregory.”   
“Goodnight.” the Hufflepuff smiled and closed his eyes, finally settled enough to fall asleep. They were both asleep within minutes. 

In the middle of the night, Mycroft awoke suddenly with Greg still soundly asleep in his arms. The Slytherin gently rolled the Hufflepuff back over onto his side of the bed and slowly stood up from the bed, he put on his slippers and his hoodie before he creeped out of the room, he walked down the stairs and went into the kitchen. The head Slytherin took a cigarette from his pocket and lit it using the stove, he left the kitchen and walked out to the back yard.

  
Mycroft sat on the steps of the back porch, not bothered by the biting cold air, and kept smoking. He was in such a world of his own that he didn’t hear the click of the back door, he only realized he had company when a strong voice cleared its throat behind him. Mycroft hid the cigarette, quickly stood up, and turned around to be greeted by a stern-faced Edmund, he was still dressed in his suit from dinner. “Mr. Lestrade… I- I’m very sorry-” The eldest Holmes stammered, there was a momentary silence between the pair until Greg’s father broke it with a simple question   
“You have a spare?” 

Mycroft patted around in his pockets and lit the second cigarette with his own before he handed it over to Edmund. “Thanks.” he sat down on the step, the eldest Holmes sat down awkwardly next to him and they started to both smoke in silence. 

“How’d you know I was out here?” Mycroft broke the silence after a few minutes and put his cigarette out. “I was finishing up some work in my study and I saw you creeping down the stairs.” 

The Slytherin looked at his feet “Right sorry about that-”

“And I wanted to speak to you.” Edmund interrupted, putting his own cigarette out. Those words almost made Mycroft’s heart stop, he was rarely ever intimidated but it was different when it was a person he wanted approval from. “Yes, sir?” He gulped.  
  
“My son and I don’t know each other that well but all I do know is that I haven’t seen him as happy in his whole life than when he is around you. Pains me to say but I think you’ve done a better job making him happy than any of us ever have, I want to know that you won’t hurt my son.” Edmund looked at Mycroft, a certain sadness in his eyes, the Holmes boy didn’t know what to say at first but in the end, he just smiled and nodded.   
  
“He’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me Sir, I promise you I won’t ever hurt him.” This seemed to be exactly what Gregory’s father wanted to hear, he patted Mycroft’s shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile. “You should go and get some sleep…” Mycroft nodded and stood up, Edmund turned to him and finished by saying “...and thank you, my boy.” Those words made Mycroft’s eyes light up, he gave Edmund a nod before walking back up the stairs and climbing back into bed with Greg, the Slytherin cuddled back into him and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading. Comments are appreciated.


End file.
